miley_cyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MileysFanArmy
Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 18:49, October 17, 2017 (UTC) answered Answered you here. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 20:37, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Editing Wikia MileysFanArmy, you've been very productive! You've added a lot to the wiki. But of course I have some suggestions, especially for someone who might become an admin. First, make sure you're really familiar with http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Community_Guidelines. That's things we all have to follow as Wikia.com owns this site! I blew it a couple times when I started on Wikia, but keep it in mind. Second, a big part of the policy is recognizing copyright. You can use pretty much anything from Wikipedia (except nudity and sexual things) if you credit the source. You added a lot to http://miley-cyrus.wikia.com/wiki/Hannah_Montana_2:_Meet_Miley_Cyrus?diff=prev&oldid=7288 It could use a source so we know where that came from. If you get something from Wikipedia, it's really easy to give credit. Just put at the top or bottom of the article. It will automatically link to the article of the same name. The same goes for pics. http://miley-cyrus.wikia.com/wiki/File:Miley-cyrus-katy-perry.jpg, for example, needs a note saying where it came from and if and how we have permission to use it. Is it under a Creative Commons license where we have to give credit to the photographer? Or is it under a copyright where we don't have the right to use it? That needs to be posted. On the other hand, people who use what we write have to give us credit too! Third, I didn't see you did any of this, so don't worry! But sometimes people make rude comments that break Wikia policy. There's "i hate you dooodd" which doesn't fit wikia policy at http://miley-cyrus.wikia.com/wiki/Hannah_Montana_2:_Meet_Miley_Cyrus That was made before you or I got here. It's kind of a silly comment, but the poster could have been warned by whoever admined at the time. If they go beyond that, an admin can block them where they can't post for a while. Don't worry about how to do that right now, though. You've been a big help. If you could go through your edits and look for places where you can credit your sources, that would be great! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 21:48, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Important Warning MileysFanArmy I'm going to assume good faith, and that you hadn't seen the message above yet when you made a bunch of edits about 18 hours ago. But you are adding more material, including pics (such as http://miley-cyrus.wikia.com/wiki/File:DMDfcZ2UMAATctO.jpg) without following what I posted above. This violates Wikia policy and possibly the law. You're going to have to identify if a pic is copyrighted or not, how you have the rights if it is copyrighted (and almost all photos are). Sources are important, and they are essential if you're copying material from somewhere else. Please read http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Community_Guidelines before you do any more edits. You've added a lot to the site, and I don't want to have to put a temporary block on you. But as an admin, I'll have to if you don't follow Wikia policy. If you have any questions, ask me here or on my message wall. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 19:14, October 25, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you so much for letting me know. But I have a question, most of the info I added to the meet miley cyrus article I got from wiki but I re phrased it and put in my own words would I still have to give credit? And that picture of Katy and Miley and Miley with the blue background I will give credits to the photographer. If there is anything else I have to do before becoming an Admin please let me know. Thank You! MileysFanArmy (talk) 19:58, October 25, 2017 (UTC) ::You're welcome! Even if you reworded, the safest thing to do is put at the top or bottom of the articles. That way we're covered. I don't know if it works well in Visual editor, so you may need to click on the Source tab, then type that in. Some wikis require full documentation with proper computer code, so at least we don't have to do all that! ::Photos need to follow copyright or they have to be removed. If you got them from Wikipedia, you can check details to see what that is. ::Also notice how I indented your comment above, and indented mine more? That way it's clear what's being answered. Sometimes more than two people are discussing something, and it gets really confusing who's answering what! ::Thanks for your help! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 21:16, October 25, 2017 (UTC) ::I just checked. In Visual editor, if you type in it should still work. You can play with it in your sandbox; that's a really good place to try things out before you try them on the main site. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 21:24, October 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::I have reviewed All the images I have posted and they are all under the fair use law. I have removed the ones that are not and I have credited wiki for the imformation I got from the site, I would like to know if there is anything I need to do because it would mean everything to me to become an admin!! I want to make this wiki better and keep it updated, I will be more cautious about what I post/edit from here on out, I will make sure to give credit where it is needed! Thank You so much!!! MileysFanArmy (talk) 22:20, October 26, 2017 (UTC) :: Profile I'd love to have you tell people about yourself in your profile! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 21:49, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Proposed Admin Please see this and express your opinion! Forum:Proposed_Admin_MileysFanArmy Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 21:07, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Congratulations, Admin! Congratulations, Admin! As you know, there's more to being an admin than editing articles! We really should have easy links to sections that talk about editing pages, admin responsibilities, etc. We have them for Discordian Wiki and SubGenius Wikia Clench, but those sites are largely humor/fiction sites, so a lot of that wouldn't work there. For now, you can check "How can I help?" here. All of that would apply here except for the things that are obviously just for that site. Maybe we can build those pages for here. Again, congratulations! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 19:53, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Being an admin Writing on articles is just a small part of being an admin. A more important job is communicating with other users. You've been a probationary admin for over four days now. You haven't said thank you, asked about admin responsibilities, asked what you can do now, or anything. You really should communicate, OK? Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 04:20, November 9, 2017 (UTC) : Sorry about the lack of communication. I have lots of tests coming up so i'm studying. I didn't even realize I didn't say thank you for making me an admin! It's such a privilege so I thank you. I have a few questions to ask you. Like you said what are some MAIN admin responsibilities I need to know and what are some things I can do? is there anything specific I need to do around here or anything you'd like me to do? I'll try to be better at communicating. My tests are over tomorrow so this weekend I'll be active and I will try my best to do my responsibilities as an admin, Thank you. MileysFanArmy (talk) 20:53, November 9, 2017 (UTC) :: Check the link I gave you in your admin message; you can ignore the policy page there, but the rest is really helpful. :: Also when you respond to a post you can indent your response (I indented yours above). Right now only two of us are posting here, but if there's three or more, it can get really confusing who's responding to what. :: To indent in Visual mode, click the indent icon above (it's in the box with a short black line on top, an arrow pointing right to a shorter black line in the middle, and a short black line on bottom). The one to the right of it reduces indents. :: To indent in Source mode,type : for each level of indent. You can always experiment on stuff in Sandbox. :: Cya and Happy Editing! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 21:36, November 9, 2017 (UTC) : I have a question and I can't find the answer to it. I'm trying to re design the homepage but when I add the template everything on the right side goes to the bottom, I put the main page end column and right column and left column so I don't know why it's doing this do you know how to fix it? MileysFanArmy (talk) 01:33, November 10, 2017 (UTC) ::: Sorry, MileysFanArmy, but I majorly suck at computer code. ::: You can check out http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Templates. If you don't find what you want on that page, check the links at bottom to connect with people who know code. Sure hope this helps! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 05:28, November 10, 2017 (UTC) ::: : Do you know how to make a background graphic? If so can you make one for here, i've tried but I can't get a good enough one. MileysFanArmy (talk) 15:00, November 10, 2017 (UTC) About the MCAHDP page ::Could you fix the track listing? Yes I was planning on doing so but haven't had time, i'll probably fix it today or sometime this week. MileysFanArmy (talk) 14:11, November 19, 2017 (UTC)